Barista
by Kitsune aquatik
Summary: Quand le patron de Derek décide de se mêler de ses amours... Teen wolf et les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas...Merci Eowin pour la cover


**Défi lancé sur le groupe facebook Sterek's Pack voici mon OS AU.**

**Tout part de l'image en cover!**

* * *

><p><span>Barista<span>

- Tu ne m'as jamais raconté comment tu l'as rencontré.

- Je ne comptais pas te le raconter en fait.

- ça va ça fait 2 ans y a prescription tu crois pas? Aller Derek raconte-moi, je suis sûr que c'est chou et romantique comme je te connais.

- … Bon je te raconte. … je servais dans ce café en face du poste de police à l'époque et cet imbécile de Deaton, le patron du café, m'a fait une sorte de coup monté déguisé en blague. Un matin je vais au boulot, je prends mon service et Deaton me dit que pour une fois c'est lui qui écrit les suggestions du jour sur l'ardoise dehors. Je me suis pas méfié tu vois.

- Et il avait écrit quoi?

- Tu sauras plus tard. Bref donc le premier client je ne me suis pas posé de question je me suis dit qu'il tentait un truc. Le gars me demande ce que je lui conseille en suggestion. Je lui sors la liste des cafés disponibles et là il dit: ''Et que vous acceptiez mon numéro de téléphone avec ça c'est possible?'', et il me fait un clin d'œil. J'ai pas compris et je lui ai répondu non. Il a eu l'air plus choqué que déçu.

- Putain ça sent le truc génial ça!

- Y a que toi qui pense ça tu sais. J'ai pas trouvé ça génial moi.

- Bon et ensuite?

- Ensuite le même scénario s'est répété 2-3 fois et j'ai laissé couler et puis il est arrivé un jeune homme dans une jeep bleu. Je l'ai vu longuement lire le panneau dehors avec un air d'ahuri. Ensuite il a passé son regard du panneau à moi plusieurs fois, il a inspiré très fort et il est entré.

- Je parie que c'était Stiles.

- Evidement que c'était Stiles. Il est venu vers moi, a commandé des croissants, un café et il m'a donné son numéro de téléphone. Je lui ai demandé:

''- Pourquoi je prendrai ton numéro?

- Parce que je te l'ai donné.

- Je peux savoir quel âge tu as?

- L'âge n'est pas important tu sais.

- Quel âge tu as?

- 17 ans dans 1 mois mais vraiment je vois pas pourquoi c'est important. Accepte mon numéro.

- Non!

- Mais c'est pas juste… C'est bien toi le barista non?

- Oui mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

- C'est parce que j'ai 17 ans hein?

- Ben… premièrement oui et en plus je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

- L'ardoise dehors dit: ''Aujourd'hui votre barista est:  
>1: Putain de gay<br>2: Désespérément seul  
>Pour votre boisson du jour je recommande: Que vous me donniez votre numéro''. Alors je te donne mon numéro parce que moi aussi je suis un putain de gay et que je suis désespérément seul et en plus tu es diablement sexy.''<p>

- Hahahah tel que je te connais tu as rougis et tu l'as renvoyé.

- Bien sûr que je l'ai renvoyé. Il avait 17 ans et en plus je le voyais souvent au café et je savais qu'il est le fils du sheriff. Sacrément mignon je l'admettais déjà à l'époque mais mineur et fils du sheriff.

- Et du coup il s'est passé quoi?

- Tu connais Stiles il est revenu à la charge à peu près toutes les demis heures jusqu'à midi.

- Tu sais ça me fait trop marrer continu frangin.

- Et à midi il a débarqué pour se poser à une table et à tenté encore et encore de me fourguer son putain de numéro de téléphone et il a même eu l'audace de me demander le mien. Puis au bout de 20 minutes j'ai vu entrer le sheriff, son père donc. Je me suis dit oh non il va m'arriver des bricoles avec les conneries de son gosse et de mon patron et là le sheriff il me commande un café et me dit: ''Pitié prenez le numéro de mon fils parce que sinon il ne va pas aller au lycée et il va être dans mon bureau toute la journée!''

- Tu as accepté?

- Ben du coup avec la bénédiction du père j'ai cédé. J'ai pris son numéro, j'ai donné le mien et le sheriff m'a remercié parce que son fils est enfin aller en cours. Et juste après j'ai vu Deaton effacer le tableau dehors avec un grand sourire.

- Joli le plan… Ah franchement je dis bravo… il est génial ton ex patron. Je crois bien que je vais aller le voir pour qu'il m'aide. J'ai flashé sur un beau garçon.

Cora fit un sourire à son frère et partie en riant.


End file.
